


TWoTL - the fall was just a metaphor -

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood, Blood and Injury, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nudity, Post-Canon, Showers, TWoTL, Wet & Messy, post murder, the fall was a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: I felt an insatiable need to draw a non AU thing for once, TWoTL to be exact - as if the fall was just a metaphor - a post Dragon take-down clean up scene.Wet, blood-drenched, bone-tired murder shower.Heavy, fleshy bodies and filth.Monsters in the aftermath of their adrenaline, repairing each other.And like a fucking genius@WhiskeyAndSpitewrote the most perfect fic for it.Please read this - it is beautiful:Eros and ThanatosI'm so chuffed that this fic exists - it's like that is what happened now - aalllllll fixed.





	TWoTL - the fall was just a metaphor -




End file.
